Lily
by LamioSerpens
Summary: Lily's reaction to the trials and tribulations of 7th year exams. As well as the horrors of waiting for the results, and decisions about after you get them. UPDATED
1. A long Day

A/N- My FIRST first FIRST ever FanFic, so be nice flamers! If I'm illiterate, tell me. If my plot has been used before, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean for it to be so. If its too short, Let me know. If its too far from your version of Lily Evans, TOO BAD!

Disclaimer- I only own the Title... Or, I think I do.

She really didn't want to get up. It was the first day of 7th year xams and Lily Evans didn't want to get up. Why, you might ask, does this girl not want to get up? Surely the head girl would already have all the answers! This particular Ravenclaw girl did have all the answers, she was sure of it. But she was too sure. Too demonstrate this I shall allow oyu to hear her train of thought. (any and all 'facts' are made up by me, so JKR fans, no getting mad!)

'_Veritaserum's major ingredient is RattleWort, right? _

_Yes, of course it is. I know that._

_But I don't know everything_

_I don't know how to find a beazel... We learned that in first year too!_

_Of course I do, It is in a goats stomach or something. _

_Good, I know all I need to._

_But I can't be so confident, I might make a silly mistake if I am!_' This went on all morning.

Even after she dragged herself out of bed, got on her uniform, shined and put on her Head Girl badge, and walked to the common room to study some more. She kept checking and rechecking facts she knew until her friends insisted she come down for lunch.

"Lunch?" She had demanded, surely it wasn't that late! Her first exam started in an hour! She rushed to lunch, reading books as she nibbled a piece of bread. She sighed, happy she hadn't run into James. She loved him, but she could afford no distractions at the moment.

Walking to her first exam, she felt a feeling of dread. If she didn't pass, well, who knows what she would do. It probably involved a lot of spells and words no one knew Lily to be capable of, or even that she knew them.

She sat down in the chair, looked at the paper and took a deep, deep breath. She prayed that she could do this... no, she knew that she could do this. She took her quill, dipped it in the ink, and started on question one...

A/N- see? Now was that so bad? -covers ears in fear of the 'NO!'s that were sure to come- so... um... should I continue? Or leave it here? Or delete this, burn it, bury the ashes, and never speak of it again?


	2. Surprises and expectance

_ A/N- Thanks for my one reviewer, Rae Roberts. Even though she's in Gryffindor- I think she's smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, so she is. br_

Also- sorry it took ages for me to add a chapter, I considered leaving it as it is. Actually- it was only created to be one chapter that I wrote when bored to see if it got any flamers. It didn't. So I decided to continue. br Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns the characters. She owns the houses. She owns the School. She owns virtually everything! I mean, is this how we award Sirius's death? Sorry, I liked Sirius's character. He was ahvesome (Ahvesome- property of Ahava)

"Hey, Lily," James said, walking over to the tree she was studying under. He affectionately pecked her cheek and sat down. The girl looked up, green eyes glimmering like two jade amulets.

"Hi, James," she replied, smiling at him before returning to her studies. She could feel James's gaze on her, making her a bit nervous against her will.

"Why are you studying? The N.E.W.T.s are over," he reminded her, laughter creeping into his voice.

"Yes, but I need to learn anything I missed. And I think I missed quite a lot. What if I get horrible grades?!" She asked frantically, working herself up just as much as before exams (I haven't finished my first midterms ever, but I think I'll be like this)

"Honey, honey- you'll be fine. You're extremely smart, you're going to pass with flying colors!" he assured her, wrapping around her shoulders.

' _ If only I could believe that was true _ ' she thought bitterly, still reading. She rested her head against her beau's shoulder and sighed as she continued studying. 

----SZ---- 

"Lily!! Guess what, the 7th years are getting their N.E.W.T results today!" Lily's friend shouted in the girl's ear. Lily opened a groggy eye, glancing at her dormmate and groaning. She covered her head with her pillows and burrowed deeper under the blankets.

"Get up, sleepyhead! Aren't you excited?" Her friend continued. Lily was sure she had used a cheering charm this morning, she needed one. She sat up, her night gown had gotten wrapped around her legs- as did her blankets- as she tossed and turned from nightmares that night.

"I'm up. I'll get dressed and come with you," she muttered groggily, untangling herself before getting dressed.

She followed her friend to the great hall and poked her food with a fork as her friends excitedly chatted on, while a feeling of foreboding filled her. She was certain the entire room had token cheering charms because they didn't sound drunk, but she couldn't see how they could be so happy. Maybe laughing gas had seeped into the rooms and affected everyone but her.

"The owls!" everyone said excitedly, pointing at the ceiling happily. Lily glanced up, just in time to catch a scroll to keep it from landing in her pumpkin juice. She quckly broke the wax seal and unrolled it, her hand shaking slightly from excitement.

She read the words quickly, taking it all in. When it finally sunk in, she gasped, emotion coursing through her as she saw her future laid out so plainly in the few words and numbers… _ A/N- Ha ha, yes- a cliff hanger. And this time- on purpose! Yes, the only purpose in it is to show Lily's worry and to set up the suspense, but I'm sure that's quite alright. And also, in the Lily/James scene, that was really really difficult because I've never had a boyfriend for long enough to be really close, and I've never been that stressed out around them, so I was working with no experience in that area. Also, JKR never showed anything from their dating period. So- I think it turned out well. –blush- Review please!_


End file.
